Self-taken pictures or “selfies” have become more prevalent due to increased popularity of mobile electronic devices that include cameras, such as smartphones and tablet computers. Typically, when taking a selfie a user views the display of a mobile electronic device that includes the camera. This often results in an image with the user appearing as if they are looking away from the camera due to the offset that typically exists between the display and camera of mobile electronic devices. Similar phenomena exist in video chatting and video conferencing applications, where users are often viewing a display of a computer device that is offset from a camera that is capturing a face image of the user for display to other video chat/conference participants.
Video conferencing systems have been proposed that use multiple cameras to capture a user from different angles, such as a first angle tilted from above and a second angle tilted from below and that then synthesize an image of the user as if viewed from straight ahead. Such systems have focused on matching multiple images using 3D face models or stereo matching techniques, and synthesizing new views given a defined virtual angle.